Daddies Dream
by temaeo hatake
Summary: What if Inoichi saw her daughter with Shikamaru on bed with only blanket covers them? Will Shika-Ino-Chou legendary tag team will be broken or it will bring another strong foundation. This is ShikaIno oneshot lovestory.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters.**

**I decided to write about ShikaIno short love story because I notice that there are few who made this compare to SasuSaku loveteam. This is for ShikaIno lovers out there. Hope you will like this.**

**A/U: In this story Ino's father is alive only Shikamru's dad died in that Juubi's attack.**

* * *

**Tittle:** Daddies Dream "ShikaIno oneshot story"

By: Temeo Hatake

**Summary:** What if Inoichi saw her daughter with Shikamaru on bed with only blanket covers them? Will Shika-Ino-Chou legendary tag team will be broken or it will bring another strong foundation.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru are bestfriend since they were little, they grow up together with Chouji. They are so close since their fathers are the legendary Shika-Ino-Chou in Konoha.

Shikamaru saw how Ino grow up from a cute little girl, to Sasuke's number fangirl and transform into a beautiful strong kunoichi as the years goes by. He always said that all girls are troublesome but this perception was changed during the battle with Obito and Madara, where he almost die two times. He thought he was ready to die during his fight with the sound ninja but when he was brought back to life and saw Ino in front of him crying, he realized that he wanted to live and enjoy life with her.

Now, the war was over and they were back to Konoha. Today he decided to confess his love to Ino. His making his way to Yamanaka flower shop, feel so nervous and his heart pumping so fast. He is known as a genius because he could think hundreds of strategies while in the battle. But, this is the first time he don't know what to do, no strategy will come up in his mind. He was totally blank.

"Hey, Shika-kun, what bring you here?" Ino greeted him with bright smile.

"Aa.." he answered thinking the next world he should say " I will buy flowers." He denied.

"Oh, really!" Ino said cheerfully " This is the first time that you will buy flowers." She smiled.

"Yeah.." he answered, smiling shyly while touching his nape.

"So which flowers you like?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't know." he said while looking around "How about you, what flowers you like?" he asked.

"Will, I recommend you this!" she picked some flowers "These are the flowers that most girl here in Konoha like."

"Do you like it too?" he asked again.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully.

"Then, I will buy it" he said and get some money in his pocket.

After Ino arranged the flowers and made it into a bouquet, she handed it to Shikamaru.

"Here it is, beautiful!" she handed the flowers to him "by the way, to whom you will give that flowers?" she investigate "Is there someone you are courting that I don't know Shika-kun? She teased him.

Shikamaru was motionless, he was just staring at the flowers and then he took a deep breath.

"Date me!" he said, handling the flowers to Ino's face "Will you date me Ino-chan?" he asked shyly.

"Shika-kun.." Ino said, shocked and surprise of what just Shikamaru asked her. "Of course, I will" she answered jumping and hugged Shikamaru tightly.

* * *

They decided that they would meet in the restaurant that night. But, Shikamaru was called by Lady Tsunade for and emergency mission and he has to leave right away. He wasn't able to inform Ino that their date will be cancel. He asked Chouji to rely his message to Ino as soon as possible, when he meets Chouji in the front gate of Konoha, but unfortunately Chouji forgot it all.

Ino was waiting for him for almost 2 hours in the restaurant. She just decided to leave when the owner told her that they were going to close. She was so upset with Shikamaru and wanted to squeeze him.

It's already midnight Ino was in her bed siting, she could not sleep thinking what Shikamaru did to her. She can't stop herself from crying.

She heard someone knocking on her window. She got up making her way to the window wondering who it was disturbing her in the middle of the night.

"Shika-kun?" she said in her surprise "Why you're here, in this time?"

"Hi!" he waved his right hand. He looked like Kakashi's expression, waving his hand everytime his late.

Ino stared at him arms crossed on her front chest looked so angry. "You better have a good explanation with this Shikamaru." She raised an eyebrow to him.

"Can I get in first?" he hugged himself because of cold and then he jumped from the window to get in.

"Now what?" Ino asked, arms still crossed.

"Did Chouji tell you that – " he started

"Tell what?" she cut him off.

"I think his not." He said, head bow feel disappointed "I'm sorry, I was not able to come, Lady Tsunade ordered an emergency mission on me." He explained "I asked Chouji to inform you, but I think he wasn't able to tell you." He added.

Ino stared at him for a while and that time she noticed that he still wearing his jounin vest. He has a small cut on his face and a cut on his right arm and its bleeding. She hurriedly let Shikamaru sit on her bed and give him first aid, a medical ninjutsu that she learned.

After the bleeding stopped she put a bandage on it. Shikamaru just observing her and noticed that she's just wearing a loose shirt and underwear.

"You're so sexy." He commented on his low tone, then he touched Ino's left check. "I'm sorry, for keep you waiting in the restaurant." He looked straight to her eyes.

"Shika-kun.." she said blushing.

Shikamaru slowly land his lips to Ino's soft lips. Ino closed her eyes and allowed Shikamaru to kiss her more. The kiss was passionate and then it became aggressive and more aggressive. He grabbed her waist close to him and Ino put her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

He slowly pushed Ino on the bed while kissing her. They depart cathching each other breathe and they kiss again. He travelled his kiss down to her neck and he put his hand under Ino's shirt. He smirked when he found out that she's not wearing bra.

Shikamaru took off his jounin vest and his shirt. Ino blushed when she saw Shikamaru's masculine body and his six pack abs. He also took off Ino shirt, he stare first Ino's curve before kissing her back. He sucked her two big breast and this made her moaned.

His hand travelled a little bit lower and put it under Ino's sexy underwear. He put a little smirked when he found out that she's already wet. He put two fingers in and noticed Ino was hurt a little bit but he continue. Ino felt that her body was too hot; she's like burning into fire.

She hugged Shikamru tightly and then she travelled her hand down, put it under his pants and she blushed again knowing that his thing was already hard and thick.

Shikamaru's kisses travelled down until he reached her lower region and he kissed it, leaked it and sucked it. Ino grabbed Shikamaru upwhen she can't take it anymore and kissed him again. Their tongues were fighting inside each other mouth.

"Can I get in?" Shikamaru whispered asking her permission. Ino just give him a sweet nod.

He positioned on her entrance and slowly he push in. He saw Ino was hurt, still he pushed a little deeper and finally he's in.

"Are you okay?"he asked, after he noticed tears on her eyelids.

"Ye-yes.." she answered.

He started moving up and down, Ino's gripped on his arms become tighter, but he continue moving and it became faster and faster.

"Shika-kun.." Ino whispered to his ear before they reached the agony that they both wanted.

Shikamaru was tired and exhausted because of the mission and the heavenly journey that have shared. He fall asleep in Ino's room.

* * *

The next morning, Chouji was in Ino's house because he already remember the message that Shikamaru asked him to tell Ino. He insisted to Inoichi that he wanted to talk to Ino and it's very important. Inoichi opened Ino's room and found out her daughter sleeping with Shikamaru with only blanket covered them. Chouji potato chips that he about to put his mouth dropped on the floor and his eyes wide in surprise and mouth hang on the air. They have same expression with Inoichi.

"Dad!?"Ino said, quickly covered her body with blanket.

Shikamru woke up of Ino's loud voice, he lazily got up and about to yawn when he saw Ino's dad and Chouji staring at them. "Troublesome" he said, and Inoichi collapsed.

Inoichi opened his eyes, he saw Chouji fanning him. Ino staring at him arms crossed on her front chest looked so angry and worried at the same time. Then, at his front was Shikamaru sitting on his trademark lazy position looking at him.

"Baka!" Ino yelled to his father. "Why is it that it becomes your habit entering to somebody's room without knocking?" she scolded her dad still arms crossed.

"I'm sorry" he apologized like he always did and then he remembered what had happened "Wait a minute, I'm the one supposed scolding you right now!" he stand, hands on his waist. He looked to her daughter and glared to Shikamaru. "What was that all about!?" he asked on her angry tone.

Ino stepped back and bow her head, she didn't know how to explain everything to her father. She saw Shikamaru stand lazily, kneeled down and bow to his father as a sign of respect.

"Mr. Yamanaka, please allow me to date with you daughter Ino." He said, head facing on the floor.

Chouji chips dropped again on the floor that he about to put his mouth. He can't believe Shikamaru would done this thing. He knew him since they were kids but never in his life he could imagine that his bestfriend would do this.

"No!" Inoichi regected "No more dating, you marry her immediately!" he ordered and put smirked on his face.

"What!?"They said in horizon.

After a week Shikamaru and Ino got married.

Inoichi was in the Konoha cemetery visiting Shikaku's tomb. He was smiling and looked happy while facing Shikaku's tomb.

"I know you are also happy right now, huh?" he put a flower on his tomb. "Can't believe that this would happened, but our dreams come true." He looked up to the blue sky. "As a promise, I will take care of your son" he smiled " My son-in-law Nara Shikamaru." Then, he went home.

* * *

**Okay! That's it guys. Hope you enjoy. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. I really appreciate if you review.**


End file.
